Valin Draco
Valin Draco, zur Zeit der Klonkriege auch als „Valiant Dragon“ bekannt, war ein Vorfahre des Imperialen Ritters Antares Draco, ein Dunkler Jedi und Inquisitor des Imperiums. Er begann eine frühe Karriere als Padawan im Alten Jedi-Orden und wurde dort zum Jedi-Ritter ernannt, als welcher er in den Schlachten der Klonkriege kämpfte, während dieser Konflikte jedoch mehr und mehr der Dunklen Seite verfiel. Nachdem er als verschollen galt, ebnete er seinen Weg als Inquisitor in den Diensten Palpatines und jagte die Überlebenden der Order 66. Biografie Klonkriege Nachdem man seine Machtsensitivität feststellte, wurde Valin Draco zum Jedi ausgebildet, und später nahm Denia ihn zu ihrem Padawan. Während der Klonkriege kämpfte er als Jedi-General in zahlreichen Schlachten gegen die Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme, und war im Gegensatz zu vielen Jedi von seiner Rolle in den Kriegen mehr als überzeugt. Von anderen Jedi wurde er zu dieser Zeit ehrfürchtig „Valiant Dragon“ genannt. Allerdings hatten die Schlachten auf ihn, wie auch auf so viele andere Jedi, eine starke Auswirkung hinsichtlich des Festhaltens der Jedi an Grundsätzen wie Harmonie und Frieden, und erschütterten sein Wesen diesbezüglich. Dies ebnete seinen Weg zur Dunklen Seite. In der Schlacht von Parein II 4, dem vierten Mond von Parein II, erlebte er seinen letzten Kampf im Namen der Galaktischen Republik, und nachdem er dort verletzt wurde, galt er als vermisst und man ließ ihn auf dem Schlachtfeld zurück. Draco verlor seinen Glauben an den Orden und die Republik gänzlich, nachdem man ihn allein dem Tod überlassen hatte.Echoes of the Jedi Infolge der Schlacht wurde er von einem Nighthunter gejagt und verletzt, wobei er seinen linken Daumen verlor. Mit dem Raubtier geriet er in einen schweren Kampf, bei dem sie sich beide beinahe töteten, Draco allerdings letzten Endes die Überhand gewann. Anstelle dem Nighthunter den Gnadenstoß zu versetzen, pflegte er das Biest fürsorglich wieder gesund und gab ihm den Namen Crant. Crant war durch die Rettung an seinen Meister gebunden, akzeptierte ihn als eine Art Familienmitglied und folgte ihm von nun an treu und ergeben. Dienst als Inquisitor Anfänge Nachdem die Klonkriege vorüber waren, trat Valin Draco wie auch einige andere ehemalige Jedi in den Dienst des Imperators und wurde zum Inquisitor. Er ließ seinen Daumen durch eine kybernetische Prothese. Die Narben, die Crant ihm vorwiegend am Nacken zugefügt hatte, verbarg er unter seiner weit geschnittenen Kleidung. Seine Aufgaben als Inquisitor führten ihn nach Coruscant, wo er auf die Dunkle Jedi Raik Muun traf, eine ehemalige Padawan, die auf einem persönlichen Rachefeldzug gegen die Jedi war. Er erkannte enormes Potential in ihr und bot ihr an, sich ihm anzuschließen. Raik Muun akzeptierte das Angebot und folgte ihm von da an auf seinen Missionen. Zu seiner Zeit als Inquisitor geriet Valin Draco unter anderem auch in persönlichen Kontakt mit Darth Vader, und konnte sich diesem gegenüber bewähren, als er beim Verhör des gefangenen Jedi Halagad Ventor mitwirkte. Als Inquisitor assistierte er Vader, als dieser ihn quälte. Der Sith-Lord dankte ihm diesen Einsatz, indem er ihm eine Reihe von Noghri-Kriegern als Geschenk übergab, die er in mehreren Missionen nutzte. Er wurde zum Kommandanten des Sternzerstörers AssiduousThe Queen of Air and Darkness und verfügte zusätzlich noch über einen eigenen Sternenkurier, der mit der Scimitar von Darth Maul identisch war. Da offiziell nur ein solches Schiff angefertigt wurde, blieb unklar, ob es sich um dasselbe handelte. Aufgrund dessen, dass Valin Draco ein solches Modell nutzte, befürchtete man, die Konstruktionspläne seien in die Hände Dritter gelangt.Starships of the Galaxy (2007) Das Sarlacc-Projekt Zwischen 19 VSY und 18 VSY tat sich Draco mit Gilder Varth zusammen, einem Admiral der Imperialen Flotte. Mit diesem plante er, den geheimen Widerstand von Bail Organa aufzudecken, und um dies zu gewährleisten, arrangierten sie, dass Gilder Varth sich Organa gegenüber als Verräter am Imperium ausgab und über längere Zeit als dessen Informant agierte.The Traitor's Gambit Draco beteiligte sich außerdem am Sarlacc-Projekt, und Darga Jiramma Mionne wurde in dieses Projekt mit einbezogen, um Tibanna-Gas zu liefern. Draco stand auch in Kontakt mit dessen Majordomus Igren Demos, welcher machtsensitiv war und sich dadurch erhoffte, einen starken Verbündeten gewonnen zu haben.A Wretched Hive miniatur|rechts|Draco beginnt mit seinen Intrigen auf [[Felucia.]] Außer Draco und Varth wusste niemand, selbst die Mitarbeiter des Imperiums und Varths Wächter, über die Hintergründe dieses Vorgehens bescheid, sodass jeder glaubte, Admiral Varth sei tatsächlich ein Verräter des Imperiums. Um sicherzugehen, dass er weiterhin hierfür gehalten wurde und auch Organa unter keinen Umständen hinter die Kulissen blickte, unternahm Draco einige Vorkehrungen, beispielsweise sendete er eine Nachricht nach Felucia, er würde den Planeten bald erreichen und den Verräter zu einem Verhör nach Prakith bringen. In Wahrheit war er niemals auf dem Weg dorthin. Um sicherzustellen, dass die Agenten den Admiral mit Leichtigkeit würden befreien können, verringerte er die Anzahl der Truppen und die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen. Gilder Varth wurde von den Agenten Bail Organas befreit, wie es der Plan besagte, und auf die ''Nebulon-B'' Fregatte Resurgence geschafft, wo er Kontakt zu Adrian Verana und den anderen Unterstützern Organas hatte. Nachdem Varth die Agenten über die Verwicklung von Darga Jiramma Mionne in das Sarlacc-Projekt aufklärte, schickte Captain Verana Sirona Okeefe und einige Freiwillige Unterstützer nach Cato Neimoidia. Dort bewahrte Darga unter anderem eine Gefangene auf, die niemand anderes war als Dracos frühere Meisterin Denia, welche von den Agenten befreit wurde. Igren Demos kontaktierte ihn von Zarra aus über eine holografische Verbindung und erklärte, dass er ihm Denia aushändigen würde, wenn er im Gegenzug sicherstellte, dass Darga den Palast nicht wieder aufsuchte, womit er selbst die Kontrolle über dessen Imperium erlangen wollte. Draco willigte ein, anzureisen, kam allerdings zu spät, denn Demos wurde getötet und Denia entkam mit den Agenten. Draco überwachte mit der Assiduous nur kurze Zeit später eine Transaktion über Bespin, bei welcher das Imperium Tibanna-Gas von Darga dem Hutten für das Sarlacc-Projekt erhalten würde, im Austausch gegen Sklaven. Darga hatte in die Wolkenstadt fliehen können, allerdings folgten ihm Sirona Okeefe und die Agenten Organas dorthin und vereitelten den Deal. Als die Transaktion aufflog, veranlasste Draco die Zerstörung des Sklaventransporters, um alle Hinweise auf das Projekt auszumerzen. Mit der Banshee und einigen Z-95 Kopfjäger gelang es Okeefe und den anderen allerdings, die Sklaven zu retten und somit seinen Plan gänzlich zu vereiteln. Die Lehren von Darth Rivan Nachdem er monatelang machtsensitive Individuen verhört hatte, erfuhr Draco 17 VSY von einem Sith-Holocron im Cularin-System, das alte Geheimnisse der Sith in sich bergen sollte. Auf dem Sternzerstörer Assiduous, begleitet von der Revelator, durchsuchte er das System nach Jedi von der Jedi-Akademie auf Almas, die eventuell die Order 66 überlebt hatten, fand jedoch nicht die Flüchtlinge, die von den Tarasin beschützt wurden. miniatur|links|Von [[Darth Rivan lernt Draco über dessen Holocron.]] Als er mit Raik Muun und seinen Shadow Troopern in einem ''Theta''-Shuttle auf Almas angelangte und die Ruinen der Akademie erreichte, spürte er sofort die starke Präsenz der Dunklen Seite. Er stieß allerdings auf Vhiin Thorla und dessen Padawan Dorv'Tilsta, welche der Order 66 entgangen und in der Hoffnung angereist waren, Überlebende zu finden. Draco und Raik Moon verwickelten die Twi'leks in einen Lichtschwertkampf. Dracos Günstling konnte Thorlas Padawan mithilfe eines T'salak verwirren und gegen seinen eigenen Meister aufhetzen, sodass dieser gezwungen war, den Zehnjährigen zu töten. Anschließend konnten sie den Jedi ohne weiteres gefangen nehmen. Draco sperrte ihn in einen Universal-Energiekäfig und setzte sich während der nächsten Wochen mit dem Versuch auseinander, ihn zur Dunklen Seite zu bekehren. Er ließ seine Bestie Crant den Käfig des Twi'lek bewachen. In den unteren Ebenen der Ruinen machte er die Entdeckung des Holocrons, das einst von Darth Rivan geschaffen wurde. Draco lernte eine Menge von den Lehren des Sith-Lords und blieb auf Almas, um es weiter zu studieren, wobei er Thorla vernachlässigte. Während dieser Zeit fiel er stark unter den Einfluss des Holocrons. Schon bald ging er mit den Piraten der Red Fury Brotherhood ein Abkommen ein, die das System bewachen würden, während er auf Almas seinen Angelegenheiten nachging. Über den Torwächter des Holocrons erfuhr Draco von der Existenz des Qornah Holocrons und konnte dieses ebenfalls in der Akademie finden. Nach einiger Zeit erfuhren die Agenten Bail Organas vom Qornah Holocron, welches sie für Denia bergen mussten, und reisten ebenfalls nach Almas. Reddjak und seinen Piraten, die noch immer für Draco im Cularin-System patrouillierten, gelang es nicht, sie aufzuhalten. In den Ruinen hatte Draco Vorkehrungen getroffen und mehrere Fallen vorbereitet, doch sie konnten weiter vordringen und Vhiin Thorla befreien. Dieser war allerdings nicht bereit, sich Draco noch einmal entgegenzustellen. Draco selbst trat ihnen mit seinen Truppen und Raik Muun gegenüber, und auch wenn er versuchte, sie zu bekehren, war er darauf vorbereitet, dass es zum Kampf kommen würde. Während des Kampfes musste er allerdings feststellen, dass er unterlegen war, doch war er bereit, für die Verteidigung des Holocrons zu sterben. Doch schließlich erkannte er, dass der Gatekeeper von Darth Rivans Holocron nicht gänzlich auf seiner Seite war, jetzt wo er schwächelte. Dieser erweckte einen K'kayeh-Drachen, eine Schöpfung Rivans, nachdem die Kontrolle über Draco schwächer wurde. Draco selbst konnte das Ungetüm mit der Macht auf Abstand halten, bevor es ihn verschlingen würde, und flüchtete auf eine Brückenformation innerhalb der Archive. Von dort aus drohte er, das Quornah Holocron mit Machtblitzen zu zerstören. Außerdem erlangte er halbwegs die Kontrolle über den Drachen. Den Agenten gelang es allerdings, ihn zu besiegen und in einen Abgrund zu stürzen, woraufhin sie ihn für tot hielten und mit dem Quornah Holocron zu Denia zurückkehrten. Entführung von Denia Draco überlebte die Auseinandersetzung mit den Agenten, musste sich jedoch anschließend einige weitere kybernetische Implantate zulegen.Gamemaster Primer Infolge seines Aufeinandertreffens mit den Agenten Bail Organas setzte Draco ein Kopfgeld auf jeden Einzelnen von ihnen aus und setzte Vril Vrakth auf sie an.The First to Strike Während Admiral Varth die Agenten auf Coruscant in eine Falle lockte, der sie nur knapp entgehen konnten, konnte Draco die Resurgence stürmen und Denia entführen. Dank der Ablenkung, für die Varth gesorgt hatte, auch wenn die Falle die Agenten eigentlich hätte töten sollen, gelangten diese zu spät auf das Schiff zurück und konnten nicht verhindern, dass Draco mit der Jedi-Meisterin entkam.A Reckoning of Wraiths Draco brachte sie nach Prakith, zur Citadel Inquisitorius. Bail Organa erfuhr erst nach Monaten davon, wo sie sich aufhielten, und setzte sich mit Alya Aldrete in Verbindung, um Draco verfolgen zu lassen und seine Verbündete zu befreien.The Gem of Alderaan Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Valin Draco war während seiner Zeit als Jedi vollkommen von seiner Rolle überzeugt, selbst in den Klonkriegen, als viele andere am Orden zweifelten. Doch die Schlachten und das Leid hinterließen an ihm, wie auch an anderen, die dermaßen überzeugt waren, ihre Spuren, sodass er schließlich der Dunklen Seite verfiel. Dennoch glaubte er nicht an einen so klaren Unterschied zwischen „Gut“ und „Böse“ und sah zwischen dem Schwarz und Weiß noch sehr viel mehr. Er fand seine Bestimmung darin, dem Imperium zu dienen, und tat dies mit ebensolcher Überzeugung wie zuvor als Jedi, wobei er seinen Stolz und sein gepflegtes Auftreten aufrecht erhielt. Er beherrschte die Sprachen Basic, Honoghran, Dosh, die Altgalaktische Standardsprache und Huttisch. Auch in der Macht beherrschte er einige Techniken, beispielsweise Macht-Blitze, Macht-Rage, Macht-Zerdrückung und Bestienkontrolle. Er war außerdem sehr geschickt darin, seine Feinde zu seinen Verbündeten zu machen, was ihm bei Raik Muun und Crant gelang und beinahe auch bei Vhiin Thorla. Hinter den Kulissen *Valin Draco wurde als „Bösewicht mit tragischem Hintergrund“ für die Dawn-of-Defiance-Kampagne entworfen. Hierbei handelt es sich um eine Kampagne für das Star-Wars-Rollenspiel von Wizards of the Coast, die auf der Seite online erhältlich ist. Die Variablen, welche die Handlung der Geschichte betreffen, unter der Einflussnahme der Spieler, betreffen die Rolle der namentlichen Hauptfiguren nur geringfügig, da diese hauptsächlich zwischen den Ereignissen auftauchen und die Ausgänge der wichtigen Ereignisse im Prolog und in Gamemaster Primer verzeichnet sind. Da neben dem Hauptstrang keine kanonische Variable für einzelne Ereignisse festgelegt wurde, bezieht sich der Artikel nur auf die festen Bestandteile der Geschichte. *Im Legacy Era Campaign Guide wird die Verwandtschaft zwischen Valin Draco und Antares Draco bestätigt, als dessen Vorfahre. Außerdem ist dort nachzulesen, dass auch die Generationen zwischen Valin und Antares Draco dem Imperium dienten und Valin lediglich der erste im Dienste des Imperiums war. Quellen *''The Traitor's Gambit'' *''A Wretched Hive'' *''The Queen of Air and Darkness'' *''Echoes of the Jedi'' *''The First to Strike'' *''A Reckoning of Wraiths'' *''The Gem of Alderaan'' *''Gamemaster Primer'' *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' *''Starships of the Galaxy (2007)'' * * Einzelnachweise en:Valin Draco ja:ヴァリン・ドレイコ Kategorie:Überlebende der Order 66 Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Cyborgs Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Personen des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Inquisitoren Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi des Alten Ordens Kategorie:Gefallene Jedi Kategorie:Dunkle Jedi Kategorie:Legends